


Here, Wear This

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Past Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing misses Luhan a bit, but Sehun doesn't mind.





	Here, Wear This

 

“A bit cold today, isn't it?” is the rhetorical question to which Yixing only nods in response, smiling politely at the nice, old lady. It is December, the end of yet another year.  
  
The wool of his scarf chafes against his neck when he looks both ways before crossing the road. It doesn't really bother him that much, though, because the scarf is magical and it keeps him warm. It doesn't really smell like Luhan anymore, but Yixing likes to pretend sometimes.  
  
Two years ago, he would have asked himself why he still looked out for cars. On this day two years ago, he would purposely look for a vehicle large enough to secure his death or at the very least a coma. He would stand beside the road for minutes until his skin was cold enough for snowflakes not to melt, for crystals to grow all over him in layers. He would wait, maybe for death, maybe for a miracle.  
  
But that was two years ago.  
  
The scarf comes undone and it flutters behind him, but a sudden breeze has him stumble over nothing before he has time to wrap it back around his neck. A shriek leaves his lips when he falls to the ground, his butt hitting the icy ground for the third or maybe fourth time today.  
  
He can almost hear Luhan laugh at him from afar.  
  
“You're the one who made me fall, idiot,” he mutters more to himself than to the one who isn't with him anymore. “Be careful, or I’ll burn your scarf.”  
  
He has to admit, though, as he sits there freezing, that he prefers a bit of itching over a sore, wet butt.  
  
“What are you doing down there, silly?”  
  
The question catches him off guard and he looks up with a grimace, yet unsurprised about whose hand is reaching down to grab his. He considers for a moment whether to just stay there or not, whether to let the sidewalk swallow him whole and free of this, whatever _this_ is.  
  
The ground is cold, though, and that hand looks warm.  
  
“I’m admiring the pavement, smartass,” he mumbles with a pout as he gets pulled back up and greeted with a hug. He doesn’t even try to protest; freezing to death was never an option, after all, and he did actually promise this person to never again give up on life.  
  
Sehun just laughs aloud as he wipes the snowflakes off Yixing’s butt. His hands are right by his neck after that, adjusting the scarf with careful fingers as if the yarn is fragile and could break at any moment. He keeps smiling throughout it all, his face lit up and devoid of any bitterness.  
  
“There,” he chuckles as he takes a step back, patting Yixing’s frostbitten cheek. The gesture is simple, yet full of care, and it has that childish pout disappear altogether. “You're warm again.”  
  
“I was already warm.”  
  
What Yixing says is but an indistinct utterance, but words are superfluous when fingers are entwined. Sehun understands even when it’s quiet, for although there have been no proper explanations, some things speak louder than a thousand forced sentences.  
  
This is why Yixing keeps silent as they walk, with languid steps moving towards home. The scarf is wrapped a bit too tightly around his neck and it still chafes against his skin when he moves, but it is okay, even more than so. It might not smell like Luhan anymore, but times have changed and so has he.  
  
Two years are not nothing, after all.  
  
  
“ _It’s a magical scarf,” Luhan whispers as he cups Yixing’s face and smiles weakly, wiping the tears of the other's cheeks. The hospital bed creaks when he lies back down and shuts his eyes just to rest for a while. “If you wear it, you’ll always be warm and safe.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection on AFF. Inspired by 'Stray Cat Crossing'. Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
